Unwanted Pleasure
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: While Henry is searching for the missing doll parts, he stumbles across the Physco killer who he's been so desperately trying to avoid! What could possibly happen? WalterxHenry oneshot Lemon


Henry sighed in frustration as his torch went out again. He had been running around this damn forest for what seemed like hours, searching for some doll's missing body parts, or at least, he hoped it was a doll. He kicked the well in front of him, pissed off that his torch had gone out when he was so close to finding another of the doll's limbs. Leaning over the edge of the well, he frowned as he couldn't see anything, and he sure as hell wasn't about to reach in there.

Finding another of the larger torches that had been lit, Henry re-lit his own, determined to make it back to the well in time before this one went out like the last. Sprinting away like a madman, Henry ran past the dog creatures and busted through one of the fence doors before coming back upon one of the wells he hadn't checked yet. Quickly leaning over to check the dark well, Henry grinned in victory as he saw a severed arm lying on the rim of the inside of the well. Carefully picking it up, Henry squeezed it tight as he ran back towards the burned orphanage.

"Henry!" Eileen called out, limping towards the breathless man from where she had been examining one of the stones that one of the orphans had written on. Leaning over and putting his hands on his knees, Henry tried to catch his breath.

"I...I..found..another one..." He leaned up and the two walked towards what used to be the orphanage. Advancing upon the dismembered doll, Henry placed the left arm back in its place, the more he put it together the more he got freaked out by it. Looking back at Eileen, Henry sighed. " I'm gunna go look for the last piece okay?" Eileen looked up and then slowly nodded, feeling guilty that she was of no use to their situation.

The entire time the two had been traveling through each of the worlds, Eileen had felt completely useless. The only time she felt like she had any worth was being able to read the letters marked across the bits of stone and across the walls of forest world, but that wasn't much to be proud of. She knew she was constantly in the way of Henry and that she was always being rescues by him, either that or slowing him down. Clenching her teeth, she watched Henry as he exited the gate of the orphanage grounds.

Lighting his torch, Henry took a deep breath before running through the monster infested woods, his breath hitching everytime he thought he saw something that even remotely looked like the mad in the blue trenchcoat. So far he had seen the psycho with a chainsaw, club, twin guns, and he did NOT want to find out what else the murderer had.

Stopping to catch his breath, Henry leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He wished that this was all some kind of sick dream, that he was really in his apartment, still sleeping, and that he had just forgotten to set his alarm. Sarcastically chuckling to himself, he leaned his head back and breathed in the foggy night air, filling his lungs with the scent of death, probably only welcoming what was to come, anyway.

Rolling his head around his shoulders, Henry fought the urge to settle against the tree and just pass out. He had gone so long without sleep that his eyes were beginning to force themselves shut. He got small bits of rest whenever he back to his apartment, only because the process required him to fall unconcious long enough for him to what used to be the safety of his home. Suddenly realizing that it must have been much harder for Eileen, with being injured as she was, Henry pushed himself away from the tree and began walking again.

Ever since he had found Eileen injured in hospital world, Henry felt like it was his duty to protect her. He wasn't quite sure why, but it probably had to do with her being the only other human being around that wasn't completely insane. But, the more she had been getting hurt, the more he was starting to question that.

Henry hummed to himself and he re-lit he torch once again, and quickly sprinted off to find the last well, he still needed to find the head of that damn thing. Great. It's gonna be fun carrying _**that**_ around.

Looking at almost every inch of the small bit of woods he was in, he didn't seem to care about paying attention at where he was running and managed to slam into something hard and be thrown back. Crying out in suprise, Henry looked up and felt his heart sink.

"Reciever.."

Henry scrambled to his feet and took off running as fast as he could, trying his hardest to get away from the sick man. He began to panic as he felt a heavy set of footsteps behind him, a set of footsteps determined to catch him. Henry felt like his head was going to explode, but instead, it seemed like his side did.

A loud _**'bang'**_ echoed through the forest as Henry screamed in pain, just barely making it through the fence door and slamming it behind himself before he crumpled to the ground in pain, whimpering and groaning as blood stained the shirt that used to cling sexily to his waist.

He removed his hand from the wound just long enough to see the blood pouring out before placing it back as tears stung his eyes. Whimpering in pain, he gently brought himself to his feet, gripping his torch as he used the wall for support, still gripping his side. His eyes lit up as he saw a hole outlined by red markings on a wall to a building straight ahead, the only way back to his apartment.

Henry had struggled to get through the hole due to his wound, but it paid off when he awoke in the warmth of his bed. Slowly leaning up, Henry moaned out in pain as the wound on his side roared back to life, reminding him all to well of the metal bullet inside him.

Groaning in frustration as small, thread-like strings began to spread across the wall, Henry grabbed one of the Holy Candles that scattered his room from the nightstand before pulling his lighter from his pocket and lighting the reppelant candle on the desk in front of the currently possessed wall. His apartment had been a sactuary for a while, but soon after he began traveling deeper into the heart of the worlds, those _**things**_ began to make themselves comfortable in what used to be his home.

Exiting his room and going across the hall to his bathroom, Henry ignored the sound of running water coming from the kitchen, because he knew it wasn't water. Picking the pieces of the now shattered mirror from the medicine cabinet, Henry found some gauze and pain killers before heading to the kitchen to find something sharp.

Opening the large chest next to his currently possessed TV, Henry pulled out three Holy Candles before closing the lid and placing one of the candles in front of the TV, lighting it and moving to the next possessed item.

Sighing, Henry saw footprints of blood left by his favorite pair of shoes going into the kitchen, and on top of that, the kitchen sink was on pouring blood instead of water. Placing candles in their spots, Henry winced in pain as his head ached from being near the hot spots. He knew that if he stayed around them too long he would most likely die...

After the sickening prescence was gone, Henry rummaged around in his kitchen drawers for anything to get the bullet out, the pain still coursing through his body. After several mintues of seraching, Henry found what looked like an ice pick, and he wasn't even sure why it was there..

Leaning his weight on his good side, Henry put a rag between his teeth and bit hard as he gently began to drive the bullet out. One of his cousins was in the military and when he was younger he had been tought several survival techniques, such as getting out bullets. He had thought lowly of it before, but now he was grateful.

Tears pricked Henry's eyes and fell to the floor as he cried out in pain from the abuse he was giving himself. Sometimes the pick would slip and he would lose the bullet or he would accidentally stab himself, causing much more pain than neccessary.

After maybe thirty minutes, Henry had forced he bullet out of himself, and felt a wave of releif wash over him. It still hurt like a bitch, but at least it was out. Wrapping his waist with the gauze, Henry grimaced, using the abused side of his body hurt...alot.

Henry had always wanted to have an excuse to be wrapped in gauze before, but now he wanted to shoot himself for thinking stuff like that.

Sighing, Henry threw his head back and popped the pain pills down his throat, trying his hardest to swallow them dry. Gathering his things, Henry made his way back to the hole in his storage room, making sure he still had his torch before he made the journey back to forest world, and back to Eileen.

As he lifted himself into the overly large hole, a red tank cought Henry's attention; a gas tank. His eyes lit up as he grabbed a towel from his washing machine and tied it securely around the stick before dipping it into the gas. Satisfied, Henry scurried back through the hole, trying his hardest not to cause to much pain to his abused form.

As his vision cleared, Henry groaned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Traveling back and forth through the worlds always took a toll on him, he was always tired and groggy after he woke up, usually after returning from his apartment.

A large torch catching his view, he limped over to it and lit his own, happy that he could take his time searching now. The way he had been searching before had tired him out completely and he would have to wait before he went searching again. He couldn't even chase after the little boy that he had circled around the stone engraving because he had been to tired to chase after him. He wondered who that kid was...

Shaking his head, he limped towards the wire fence, looking through to make sure that physco was in there before he just took off in like he had before. And he had a feeling that was where the next piece of the doll was, the last piece.

Slowly opening the fence door, and trying his hardest not to make much noise, Henry examined his surroundings and found that he was the only living thing in that area. Funny, he remembered there being more of those dog things this way. Oh well. Better for him, 'cause he wasn't a big fan of those damn things.

Henry realized he was beginning to walk normally, probably because the pain pills were doing their job, and he whistled happily as the pain had almost completely subsided. Henry was concerned that he would have OD'd on the pills for taking so many, but apparantly, he had taken just the right amount.

As a small well came into view, Henry almost immediatly ran towards it, a funny looking run, considering some of the pain from his side was still there. Leaning over the side, Henry squinted to see a person's head staring back at him. Creepy.

Leaning in farther to where his ass was sticking in the air, Henry reached down and almost grabbed hold of the head. His while body just seemed to shut down. Something had just felt it's way across his ass. He was sure of it.

"Reciever...what a _**vulnerable**_..position..."

Henry almost puked down the well. His insides just seemed to freeze as he just lay there, his mind confused as what to do. Would that physco push him down the well? Would he blow his brains out if he leaned back up? What was going to happen?

"Such a perfect little body.." Walter trailed off, his words scaring Henry.

Quickly shooting from the well, Henry cried out as he was thrown back across the ledge, put back into the same position he had been in before, only this time, his pants were forced down to his knees and his ass was groped.

"Agh! W-What the hell?" Henry cried out as he was fondled, not sure as to what was going on.

"Shhh, Receiver." As Walter removed Henry's boxers, the younger man jolted upright and began to push the elder away, trying to make an escape. Walter didn't seem to like that idea, so he pulled out his trusty knife and backed Henry up against the well with it pressed dangerously hard to his throat.

"Now, Now...Be a good boy and turn back around." Walter grinned at the terrified man, enjoying himself.

Henry took his torch and slammed it against the killer's skull before he tried to take off, only to realize his pants were around his ankles, and that his face was now buried into a pile of leaves. Shit.

Jerking his pants up as fast as he could, Henry began to get up, only to be pistolwhipped in the back and knocked down in pain. Groaning, Henry gasped as he was harshly leaned back over the well and his pants were returned to their former position, and suddenly there was a large chest on his small back.

"I had planned to be gentle with my dear Receiver...but it seems he doesn't like to play nice."

Henry could feel the tears coming all over again as he was forced over the well again and he felt a searing pain tear through his hand. Letting out an agonized scream, Henry whimpered as he looked at his now bleeding hand with Walter's knife stuck straight through and into the stone of the well.

"N-No.." Henry was trembling and sobbing as Walter was pulling down the other man's boxers for a second time, enjoying the pain he had caused the other man. Running his hand over Henry's now exposed ass, Walter grinned and began to run his finger over the tight hole that Henry wishes Walter would get the hell away from.

"Such a naughty, naughty body Receiver! I think a punishment should be given.." Walter chimed as he discarded his coat, letting the large bloodstained item fall to the forest floor. Un-zipping his pants, Walter's grin widened. He had thought about this moment ever since he had lain eyes on Henry. Ah, Henry...He was so beautiful...

Henry cried out in pain as he felt something rip through him, like he was being ripped in half from the inside. Oh god, he knew what it was...oh, how he knew what it was.

"N-NO! STOP!" He begged, tears streaming his face. He gripped the sides of the well harshly before noticing that he had become hard himself. Feeling disgusted with himself for feeling aroused by the situation, Henry tried his hardest to not touch himself, but failed miserably as his free hand seemed to take control of itself.

Walter grinned when he saw what Henry was doing, even though the Reciever of Wisdom was so innocent, he knew that somewhere in Henry's mind, that the younger enjoyed this sort of thing. After all, Walter could read a person by just looking at them. When he first saw Henry, he knew the small man looked innocent, but deep down hoped someone would do something cruel to him. Henry happened to be a bit of a...Masochist.

As soon as Henry had begun to pump his aching erection, Walter had hit a spot inside him that made him see white. Crying out in pure pleasure, Henry arched his back as Walter pounded into him, the pain of the whole ordeal still present, but the pleasure beginning to surpass it. Although, the pain didn't dissapoint Henry all that much...

Walter reached down to jerk the stained blade from Henry's abused hand, tossing it to the ground as he swiftly pulled out of Henry, earning whimpers and he picked the smaller man up and pressed his back against a nearby tree. Henry gasped at the sudden movement, but wrapped his legs around Walter's waist, enjoying the whole situation.

Henry knew he should have been thinking of a way to escape, but the pleasure of what Walter was giving him was just too much and his mind was a total blank. Not to mention that Walter had a nice body...Henry shuddered as he felt his release getting closer and closer.

Walter could sense that his prey was about to cum, so just to be cruel, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Henry's cock, grinning as the younger man began to squirm. Henry cried out as he tried to pry off Walter's fingers but with his hand being so badly injured and just one good hand, he couldn't win.

Finally just giving up, Henry leaned back against the tree and gripped Walter's shoulder with his good had before arching his back beautifully and groaning as he knew he should have already cum, the anticipation of what was to come killing him.

Walter shuddered from his intense thrusting and began to quicken his pace as Henry cried out in pleasure, the pain pills obviously helping with the pain from this as well. Letting go of Henry's crying erection, Walter came, Henry at the exact same time. The two cried out in unision and Walter pulled out, dropping Henry to the ground and tucking himself back away into his pants.

All realization hit Henry like a smack in the face, but he was too tired to get up and run away. He just lied there, a panting heap on the ground. Walter had found his blue trenchcoat and had re dressed completely, all the way up to the blade he had impaled Henry's hand with.

Walter kneeled down next to Henry, grabbing his head in his hands and placing a line of kisses across Henry's mouth. Completely surprising the other. placing Henry back on the ground, Walter stood and grinned, " It is not your time yet, Receiver."

And with that, Walter walked away, wondering what he could do the next time he cought the young man alone.

Henry had limped back towards the orphanage, doll head in hands, and as he finally pushed open the doors of the gate, Eileen all but tackled him to the ground.

"Henry! What happened? You've been gone for hours!"

Henry just closed his eyes and shook his head, "You do NOT want to know..."

* * *

><p>Well then! I decided to write this to take a small break from my other two stories. I know my reviewers hate me now XD<p>

and WOW. 3,164 words...i impressed myself. longest bit i've written so far XD


End file.
